Home
by casiepl
Summary: "One-shot" Y supe… que mientras me cortaba con el cuchillo, mi hogar no era Osadía. Vi como mi brazo se dirigía a las rocas grises. No a las brasas. Por qué ese es mi hogar. Damas y Caballeros Marlene va a Abnegación. Este fic participa en el reto "Me cambio de Facción" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones".


**Home**

**Disclaimer: **No nací en Chicago. No e hecho un Best Seller. No soy Veronica Roth. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Me cambio de Facción" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"._

**Summary: **"Y supe… que mientras me cortaba con el cuchillo, mi hogar no era Osadía. Vi como mi brazo se dirigía a las rocas grises. No a las brasas. Por qué ese es mi hogar. Damas y Caballeros Marlene va a Abnegación."

**POV Marlene. **

Nací en Osadía, entonces sabrán que era de esas niñas que corría por las orillas del Foso, fingía tener una arma y con los otros niños jugar "en busca de la bandera", mientras nos gritábamos "OH, ME DIO" "¡NO, DEJAME MORIR, VETE TU!" "¡NO TE VAYAS!" Si, tuve esa infancia, aparte de tener un tatuaje a poca edad.

Como verán tuve una infancia increíble, por eso cuando fue la iniciación yo sabia quien era.

Claro yo como sabría que me iba a pasar lo que me paso, digo, ¿Quién se lo imaginaria? Lo que me paso fue duro, y si me dices cobarde por escapar, lo acepto. Incluso yo me pregunto si estuvo bien lo que hice, pero mientras miro a las personas caminar tranquilamente, las familias, a los niños de aquí; sé que lo que hice esta bien.

Desde la cocina, puedo ver en la venta las casas grises. Me saco de mis pensamientos, es mi turno de cocinar, y mi esposo pronto vendrá de trabajar.

Pero mientras nadie me ve, empiezo a caminar de allá para allá dando saltos, como me gusta hacerlo desde que era niña.

.::.

**Marlene, 7 años. **

Baila, salta, baila, salta, baila, baila y hace una reverencia a su público invisible.

– ¿Qué les pareció? – La niña se volteo a sus peluches, estos le devolvieron la mirada. – ¿Qué? Mi salto estuvo muy bien, Fluffy– le reclamo la niña a su peluche de perro con 3 cabezas. ¿Por qué tres cabezas? La niña dice que Fluffy se merece compañía, y que ellos están muy bien así. Eso le había dicho a su madre que extrañamente le había cumplido el capricho de la niña y había cosido las cabezas en el peluche. – ¿A ustedes que le pareció?... ¿Ves Fluffy? A Mandy si le gusta–la niña le sonríe al peluche delfín bronceado, ya que su tono de pelaje es más fuerte que los demás. La niña miro a su delfín azul intenso y asintió.-Si Mandy, les preguntare a mis padres. No se peleen Nico y Thalia.

La niña salió del cuarto rojo y miro por su hombro a Nico (un halcón) a Thalia (una ardilla) con ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando llego al living había un tenso silencio. Su padre respira entrecortadamente, como aguantándose algo, con la cara roja de ira. Su madre tenía una mano en la mejilla, y lo miraba desafiante, sus cabellos rubios caían sudados en su frente. A los ojos de un adulto uno podía deducir fácilmente que en esta casa hay violencia familiar, pero a los ojos de una niña solo miraría el despeinado cabello de su madre.

– ¿Mama, Papa? Mandy me dijo que les mostraba como saltaba, por que Fluffy dijo que solo brinco pero no salto. ¿Les muestro? –y sin esperar respuesta embozo a bailar y a saltar alrededor del living y de sus papas.

–Hija, ve a tu cuarto.

– ¡Pero mama, todavía ni me ven!–la niña chilla.

–Saltas bien, hija. Ve a tu cuarto–la madre se arregló el cabello.

– ¿Papa, tu que opinas? – la niña pregunto, sin notar como su mama se tensaba.

En papa sonríe falsamente, pero la niña no se da cuenta y le dice: –Creo que Fluffy tiene razón y mas bien brincas.

La sonrisa de la niña desaparece antes de asentir e irse a su habitación con la cabeza abajo, sus cabellos rubios danzando. Y pensando "Tal vez si brinco, en lugar de saltar… mi papa nunca se equivoca."

.::.

**Marlene, 14 años.**

Marlene azoto la puerta de su casa. Oh para ella, cerrarla. Ella se sentó en un sillón y aprieta los dientes y los puños. _"Lo odio, ¿porque están pedante?" "¿Y por qué me gustas Uriah?" _Marlene suspira, y cierra los ojos, mientras se recuesta en el sillón de cuero.

Su madre entra en ese momento a la sala, Marlene lo nota pero no abre los ojos, ni relaja sus dientes y puños.

–Marl, ¿otra vez ese chico? –pregunta su mama y se sienta a su lado. Marlene abre un ojo y la mira intensamente.

–Madre, ¿otra vez ese golpe?– la susodicha se remueve incomoda. Había olvídalo maquillarse el ojo derecho.

–Yo no lo puedo cambiar, tu si.

– ¿Así si? –pregunto Marlene con una ceja levantada.

La mama se rio y negó con la cabeza. Si, su hija aún no lo entendía.

–Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.

– ¡Agh, mama no me salgas con eso! Típica frase de una madre–dice Marlene bufando. La mama se ríe, y unos segundos después la acompaña Marlene. Las risas se paran cuando se escucha unos pasos fuertes, atrás de la puerta. "Es tu papa" articula su mama sin sonido, sin decir más, Marlene se para y corre a su habitación.

Suspira profundo y cierra con seguro su cuarto.

_Cuanto había cambiado estos 7 años. _

.::.

**Marlene, 16 años. Día de la iniciación. **

_Okay, tranquila Marlene. Tú ya sabes a donde ir. Tú ya sabes quien eres. _

_Bueno…eso creo._

_Tranquila, tú eres de Osadía. _

– ¡Marlane! ¿Estas lista? – le grita su mama desde el livinig. Ella se encuentra en su habitación, tratando de saber que ponerse.

– ¡Ya voy! – grita Marlene. _¡Demonios, ni siquiera estoy lista!_

Agarra una blusa negra de tirantes y unos jeans negros ajustados. Sale de su cuarto y va al living.

– ¡Mama, ya estoy lista!

Entra al living y ve a su mama parada, le sonríe intentando no parecer nerviosa.

– ¿Estas nerviosa? –pregunta su mama.

–Para nada– dice con voz petulante.

–Hay que llamar a tu padre. – se hace un silencio y Marlene se pone tensa.

–Yo voy.

Con postura decidida en camina a la habitación de sus padres, agarra el pomo de la puerta y entra. Lo primero que capto cuando entro es el olor del alcohol impregnado en todas partes. Suspira pesadamente Marlene y toca en la puerta abierta, sonríe, ya que se supone que eso tenía que hacerlo antes.

– ¿Papa?

– ¡Cierra la puta puerta!

Lo hace y entrecierra los ojos para poder mejor, ya que la luz está apagada y las cortinas están cerradas; da un paso al frente y por fin puede ver la figura impotente de su padre acostado en la cama.

–Ya estamos listas.

– ¿Para que? –pregunta su papa con voz ronca y rasposa, señal que estuvo tomando toda la noche.

–Em, hoy es la iniciación, ¿recuerdas? –dice Marlene con voz tranquila, o al menos tratando de aparentarlo.

–Ahhh –Marlene no sabe si fue una afirmación o si se quedo dormido de nuevo.

–Te esperamos en la sala, ¿si?

Su papa no le respondió, ya que se había quedado dormido. Marlene suelta un suspiro y sale de la habitación.

_45 minutos después. _

– ¡Mama, se nos hace tarde! –grita Marlene alarmada.

– ¡Tranquila hija! De seguro se esta arreglando–dice su mama para tranquilizarse.

Marlene suspira pesadamente y trata de calmarse.

_Bien. La iniciación ya empezó, estoy segura. Al menos me ahorre el discurso. Que bueno que mi apellido es unos de los últimos, al menos eso me consuela…._

– _¡PAPA, APURATE!_

¿Esa fue su voz gritando a los cuatro vientos? Por la manera como su mama la mira horrorizada sabe que si. Y también sabe por como se escuchan unos grandes pazos venir al living.

_Oh mierda…_

.::.

Mientras caminan reina el silencio. Su papa esta a la izquierda de su mama y su mama esta a su izquierda.

_Estoy lejos de él, estoy lejos de él. _

Marlene puede ver ya el edificio y deseo apurar a sus padres pero la verdad no creía que fuera el momento. Ríe mentalmente, nunca es el momento.

Por fin llegan a la entrada y entran al edificio. El guardia de Osadía que esta de portero, mira fijamente a Marlene, ya que la chica de 16 años tenia el labio roto, incluso aun sangraba.

Marlene suspira cuando por fin entran a la iniciación y sin decir más sus papas se sientan donde están los padres. Su madre le da una sonrisa sobre su hombre y se va con su papa.

–¡Marlene West!

_Okay, ahí voy. _

Subió al escenario y sintió unas grandes ganas de huir. Pudo ver como el Sr. Eaton la miraba fijamente, ya que es normal ver golpes en los Osados pero que la herida sea reciente eso si es extraño.

El Sr. Eaton le da el cuchillo y pudo sentir la fina hoja del cuchillo. Miro por su hombre y pudo ver como su papa la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; y su mama solo la miraba de una forma extraña…de una forma que decía "Si te perdonaría, si tú te marchas". Marlene se estremeció, su mirada era suplicante.

**POV Marlene.**

Cuando era pequeña pensé que mi papa nunca se equivocaba, ese fue un error. Porqué cuando sentí la mano pesada de mi papa en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios; lo único que pensé fue un grito desgarrador. Mi padre me había dado una bofetada, y vaya que dolió.

Y supe… que mientras me cortaba con el cuchillo, mi hogar no era Osadía. Vi como mi brazo se dirigía a las rocas grises. No a las brasas. Por qué ese es mi hogar. Damas y Caballeros Marlene va a Abnegación.

La sorpresa que causo en mi ex facción fue instantánea, ¿pero saben que? Me valió. Con pasos decididos me dirijo a mi nueva facción. Ni siquiera volteo a ver a mi familia.

** – 4 años después –**

–¡AHHHHHHH!

–¡Tranquila señora, ya viene!

–¡Sáquenmelo! ¡AHORA! – Marlene rugió mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo, que esta a su lado. El doctor solo pudo pensar _"Que mujer"_. La enferma le recordó a Marlene que tenía que respirar varias veces y tranquilizarse. Marlene apretó los dientes y la mano de su esposo. El hizo una mueca pero trato de concentrarse de que su hijo o hija ya viene en camino.

–¡Un poco más y ya salé!

Unos minutos después se escucho un llanto de bebe. Marlene no pudo creer que tenía ese placer de escuchar un hermoso llanto de su hijo o hija.

–¿Es niño o niña? –pregunto el esposo al doctor. Marlene mira expectante al doctor, ya que meses atrás su esposo y ella decidieron esperar a saber que es su bebe.

–Es un niño.

Marlene sonríe silenciosamente. Un niño.

–¿Cómo lo llamaran?

–Como su padre–responde Marlene –Albert.

Al sonríe y besa la frente de Marlene. Murmura un "Te amo" y Marlene piensa que no puede ser mas feliz.

_Por fin, por fin estoy en mi hogar._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Fluffy, como se han dado cuenta es un perro de tres cabezas. Animal de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Me inspire con ese perro al escribir al peluche.

Nico (un halcón) y Thalia (una ardilla), inspirado de los libros de Percy Jackson. Una pareja que me gusta mucho. Como se pudieron dar cuenta; los halcones persiguen a las ardillas.

Si, el padre de Marlene es un abusivo.

Lo se, lo se. No les puse nombre a los padres de Marlene.

Lo que la mama de Marlene se referia es que su hija podía y/o afrontar a Uriah, mientras que ella no podía afrontar a su esposo.

Si, escogí a Al para pareja de Marlene. Creo que Al en Divergente estaba en una equivocada facción, así que creo que esa es su facción. Y también su hogar.

Pensé en ponerlo con Uriah, pero no lo se, no me convencía.

La chica de la portada es la que interpreta a Marlene en la película Insurgente. Se llama Suki Waterhouse.

**Home:** hogar/casa. Eso es lo que Marlene busca durante la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! ¡Y voten por mí en el reto "Me cambio de Facción" en el foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"! ¡Saludos y nos vemos! <strong>


End file.
